


Mission6.5

by huangliubuduren



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangliubuduren/pseuds/huangliubuduren
Summary: 3vd//三代m7之前 第一次打到大书库我就决定要让哥在这儿强奸但，但最终果然还是变成了合奸//其实我忘了哪一关在大书库所以标题随便起的





	Mission6.5

\--  


但丁用力踹翻书架，朽烂潮湿的古籍稀里哗啦撒了一地。他向来对书本没什么敬意，对这种摆明了记满魔界渣滓的黄绿色霉臭物更是毫无兴趣。他可不像维吉尔，举着本书在阳光下能安静地待够整一个下午——维吉尔，哦维吉尔。  


但丁现在不太想想起他那肯定是书看太多走火入魔的哥哥。他在这栋塔里无头苍蝇一样乱撞，明明径直可走的路偏要设置各种障碍，但丁从小不喜欢绕路，翻围栏的那个永远是他，可这座塔并不允许他直接撞破所有的王八蛋墙冲到他哥面前给他来上几枪。  


维吉尔，哦维吉尔。但丁愤愤踢了散在地上的书一脚，有几本沿地面滑飞出去，哗啦啦，撞在墙上散架了。这间大书库霉味四溢，阴冷潮湿，但好在没有长相丑陋的恶魔和嘎吱嘎吱吵得要命的机关，他砍掉抱着双刀的雕像们，围着书库绕了两圈，踹翻书架，用纸张柔软的古书试图给自己垫一个舒服点的床。  


他抽出黑檀木白象牙放在头边，踩了踩书堆，慢慢躺倒上去。硌依然很硌，但他扭了扭身子，勉强也算能找到一个舒适的姿势。他随手捡起一本书翻了翻，霉味呛得他打了个喷嚏，书里乱七八糟的一个字没看懂，但丁摆手一扔，盯着昏黄烛火照不到的角落，暗想希望醒来能看见维吉尔乖乖在他面前准备挨打，免得他找路找到兄弟俩都胡子一大把。  


\--  


哦，他醒来时想，这就是他供奉给时钟女神像那么多红魂的回报？如果是他后悔为什么没有多送点，让维吉尔不要这样僵硬地站在他面前，而是乖乖跪下，头上戴着荆棘，和他一起回家。  


他睁开眼时视野好像被发了疯的画家泼了一盆蓝色漆料，带着冰冷的下坠感。他下意识捞过枪对准维吉尔，暗沉的蓝色令他眼球刺痛，他盯着白象牙的保险，蓝色作为背景糊成一团。挑衅的话语还没出口，维吉尔前踏一步：“放下。”  


为什么要听你的？但丁想，现在是愉快的兄弟对砍时间，这条游戏路线可不是骰子扔出来的。可他还是乖乖放下枪，维吉尔像过去日子里的很多次站在他床边一样站在他面前，人们总觉得但丁是那个总是胡搅蛮缠的斯巴达之子，其实维吉尔至少和他也是对半开。只是但丁要么和他直接开打要么很快妥协，所以更多时候只能看到但丁拽着他沉稳的长兄软磨硬泡，然后维吉尔以稚嫩的斯巴达的方式同意或拒绝。  


但丁放下枪后就没有再说话，安静的空气中只有两人细微的呼吸声。维吉尔慢慢解下阎魔刀，动作轻缓地把它倚在墙边。但丁知道自己接下来要承受的动作可远不如维吉尔对待爱刀这般小心，愤懑和憎恶猛地涌出，他抓起一本书用力砸向维吉尔，他碰不到维吉尔他当然知道，书页哗啦啦在空中像一只丑陋流脓的飞蛾，但丁脱手就没去看它，低头开始解自己的裤子。  


ok，来吧，现在是斯巴达之子们的中场休息时间。他踢掉靴子，把裤子也随便踢到什么角落里。硬壳书的棱角硌得他尾椎骨发痛，但他十分亢奋，亢奋地向维吉尔敞开自己，即使在一切尚未滑向血与厮杀的深渊之前，他也没有这般向他敞开过。  


维吉尔稳稳地踏着书堆覆在他身上。真遗憾，但丁恶毒地想，没有滑上一跤，不知道他脸砸在地上是地板裂开还是他的面具裂开。不管是谁先裂开，但丁热情地将双腿绕上维吉尔的腰，大衣的面料和花纹并不光滑，摩擦着他腿弯内侧有些相当程度的痛感。他本想把手臂也绕上维吉尔的脖颈，但维吉尔先一步面目冷淡地抓起他的手腕按在头顶，谢谢你没有直接捅穿它们，我该这么说吗？他朝维吉尔磨了磨后槽牙，收紧双腿，把屁股向维吉尔的裆部送了送。  


维吉尔避开但丁的眼神，低头凑近他的脸，好似要亲吻他。但丁注视着维吉尔的睫毛，像在以一个奇妙的角度观察镜中的自己。一般来讲，这时候他们应该接吻，把白天闹的脾气不愉快或者快乐时光都融化在唇齿间，偶尔以一句“i love you bro”作结。但现在他们的白天是无法可想的黑厄、混乱与血臭，永远难返曾经棉花糖般的口感。但丁仰起脖子，后脑重重磕在书脊上，维吉尔把另一只手的手指塞进他嘴巴里，依然避开他的视线。他的手套渗着汗味，粗糙地摩擦但丁的嘴唇。  


但丁愤愤咬开他的指节，血腥味挤走口腔里原本的苦涩味道。维吉尔轻哼一声， 抽出手指探向他的屁股。但丁盘着维吉尔的腰，臀部悬空，腹肌拉扯着漂亮的线条。他以为维吉尔会顺手弹一下他软垂的阴茎，然而并没有，他们现在不适合这种情趣的小动作。维吉尔像急于完成交媾的雄兽，敷衍地按了按但丁穴口那圈柔软的褶皱，把血液唾液黏糊糊地抹上去。但丁在维吉尔手指进入的时候才意识到他有多么想念维吉尔，他有多想维吉尔现在就有多恨维吉尔，他的哥哥早就摸透了他的身体，手指直抵那块软肉，用力抚触。但丁猛地弹起腰，几近陌生的激烈快感炸开让穴肉都开始痉挛。但他好恨维吉尔，他不想就这么败在他手里，他绞紧后穴（即使被填充的感知更加鲜明），挑衅地看着维吉尔，偏头伸长脖子，狠狠一口咬在他手腕上。  


他肯定是咬穿了，血液喷涌出来，很快又变成细滴慢流愈合了伤口。但丁银发上泼满了维吉尔的血，红色的，带腥气的，人类的。维吉尔按着他的手丝毫没有动摇，但丁龇牙咧嘴地朝他做出无声的哈哈哈的口型，维吉尔终于抬眼看他，他却被蓝色蛊惑，恍恍惚惚什么也没有看出来。  


维吉尔拉下裤链——他穿得整整齐齐，发型也一丝不苟，仅仅是拉下了裤链并毫不犹豫也无心疼地捅进胞弟没有好好接受扩张的后穴里。强烈的撕裂感远比不得他被刀枪所伤的痛感，甚至比不上他灵魂的哭嚎。他被维吉尔饱满充实地填满了，肠肉被硬涨的阴茎塞得紧绷，小腹甚至凸起一块，可他觉得心中空空落落，他想踹翻维吉尔给他开膛破腹又想让维吉尔用阴茎干脆把自己钉死在这里，终究却还是什么都没有做，用力用脚后跟砸了砸维吉尔的后背，箍紧了肛口。  


维吉尔拍了他屁股一掌，把手指塞回他嘴巴里去，抵着上下颚逼他无法合上，恶劣地挑弄他的舌根。无法下咽的唾液顺着脸侧滑下，混着不断重复被咬开和愈合的伤口涌出的血液。呕吐感和被大力顶弄敏感点的快感不止歇地将但丁拉入颤抖，他唯一能做出的反抗是收紧肠肉用屁股去吮维吉尔的老二，其仅有的作用不过是让自己变得更加敏感。水声黏糊糊的，他不知道是上面嘴巴里的水声响还是下面嘴巴里的水声响，他舌根发酸，臀瓣隔着维吉尔衣物布料被撞的发红，阴茎甩在自己小腹上，淌出的前液糊了一肚皮。他面颊滚烫，想看清维吉尔的脸，眼睛却被泪水盈满，万物模糊，只能隐约看到维吉尔银色的发顶，他甚至，他甚至听不到维吉尔的喘息。  


他突然委屈起来，含糊地问道：“你是真实的吗？”维吉尔似乎嘴唇微动说了句什么，他没有听到，愤而挣扎起来。维吉尔没有再做出回应，收回双手掐在但丁腰间，用力挺胯，用阴茎把但丁还想问的话顶碎在嘴边。但丁呜咽起来，维吉尔总是擅长让他丧失理性，他挺腰来更深地接纳维吉尔，黑檀木白象牙的枪套磨得他乳头发痛，正在操他的人却没有去触碰的打算。他像找寻母亲怀抱不得而哭闹的婴儿一般手臂在空中乱舞，他总是缺少安全感，现在他唯一的家人的阴茎嵌在他屁股里，他想要获得拥抱——或者给予拥抱。  


但丁碰到维吉尔的脖子，把自己像树袋熊一样挂上去，维吉尔几乎被他扯了个趔趄，阴茎猛地撞进深处某个不曾被触碰的点，瞬间但丁的抽泣声拔高变得尖锐，抽搐着射在自己肚子上。维吉尔被痉挛的后穴绞得气息散乱，大股大股的精液灌进弟弟的屁股深处。  


“你是，真实的吗？”但丁再次含糊无力地问他。维吉尔注视着近在咫尺的双生子的面容，似乎想落下一吻，但终究没有。他平复呼吸，把挂在身上的但丁的手臂和双腿摘下来，起身整理仪容，缓步走到阎魔刀旁，拿起刀，便离开了。但丁下半身一片糟糕，他仰在书堆上，手臂挡着脸。狗屎，他想，这书硌得我想哭。  


\--  


他们谁都没赢，那时他们也谁都不知道，they hit the jackpot。

—————end—————


End file.
